


Dear Mom

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Jack Kline, Cute Lucifer, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lucifer in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, POV Jack Kline
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: ,,1 raz, gdy Destiel był słodki, 1 raz, gdy Samifer był opiekuńczy i 1 raz, gdy byliśmy rodziną, by Jack Kline(-Winchester)"Inaczej:Trochę domowego puchu opisanego oczami dziecka.





	1. Destiel vs. gofry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, wielki świecie! 
> 
> To moja pierwsza praca tutaj; wciąż się uczę. Jeszcze nie wiem do czego służą te wszystkie guziczki i pola do wypełnienia. Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zepsułam.
> 
> Pomysł podsunęła mi siostra.

Naszą mała tradycją stało się, że co tydzień w sobotę Dean robił gofry.

Nie wiem, jak to się zaczęło. Nie pamiętam dokładnie dnia, w którym obudził mnie zapach pieczonego ciasta i gotowanego mleka z miodem. Wiem tylko, że od tamtego momentu co tydzień budziłem się z uśmiechem na ustach.

Nie wiem jak Dean to robił, że o ósmej miał już w zapasie całą górę puszystych, cieplutkich gofrów, każdy jak z pieca zdjęty. Może używał do tego jakiejś czarnej magii, nie obchodziło mnie to. Ważne było, że gofry już na mnie czekały.

Ani tata, ani Sam nie byli rannymi ptaszkami, więc gdy schodziłem do kuchni chwilę po ósmej tylko Castiel siedział przy stole. Dean zazwyczaj stał przy kuchence, pilnując gofrów.

Dzisiaj było tak samo jak zawsze. Castiel siedział na swoim miejscu, akurat smarując gofra nutellą, a Dean stał oparty o blat, z łyżką w dłoni i fartuszkiem na piersi.

(Fartuszek był prezentem ode mnie i Sama. Miał wielkie czerwone ,,King of waffels" na piersi i obrazek gofra w kształcie serca pod napisem).

Chyba nie zauważyli, kiedy wszedłem. Patrzyli na siebie, spierając się o coś wesoło. Gdy podszedłem bliżej, usłyszałem słowa.

,,Cas, cholera, nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś!", śmiał się Dean. (Będę cytował jego wypowiedzi, tak jak je zapamiętałem. Wybacz mu, mamo, ale on naprawdę często przeklina. To nie znaczy, że ja przeklinam!).

Castiel kręcił już głową, zanim Dean skończył mówić. Pióra na jego karku szeleściły z każdym ruchem.

,,Przecież mówiłem, że to nie ja", kłócił się. Ugryzł gofra, a trochę nutelli zostało mu na górnej wardze. Chyba tego nie zauważył.

Usiadłem cicho przy stole, wciąż daleko poza ich zmysłami. (Może to przez to, że staram się okiełznać swoją moc. Tata powiedział mi kiedyś, że patrzenie na mnie jest jak obserwowanie słońca przez teleskop. Postanowiłem się trochę kontrolować, ale czasami robię to tak mocno, że czuję się jak bym był niewidzialny). (Co też jest bardzo fajne, bo mogę podkradać cukierki nocą i nikt mnie nie widzi). (Nie to, że to robię. Nie podkradam cukierków nocą.).

Castiel siedział przodem do Deana (i bokiem do mnie). Opierał się łokciem o stół, a ręką z gofrem gestykulował zaciekle. Z tego co zrozumiałem z ich wypowiedzi, spierali się o to, kto zjadł ostatni kawałek szarlotki Deana. (Oczywiście, że <strike>byłem</strike> był to Castiel).

Dean musiał przerwać na chwilę przekomarzanie, żeby wymienić gofry. Powiedział jeszcze, że to nie koniec i pogroził żartobliwie łyżką. To wtedy do mnie dotarło, że zostałem zauważony wcześniej. Dean odstawia takie sceny małżeńskie tylko, gdy ma widownię.

Posmarowałem świeżutkiego gofra nutellą, która rozpuściła się idealnie. Mówię ci, mamo, gdybyś widziała tak jak ja i czuła to samo co ja, też byś była uzależniona od cukru. To trochę przypomina zachód słońca po całym wspaniałym dniu, gdy już jesteś zmęczony na nawet kąpiel, ale wciąż rozsadza cię energia, bo dzień był tak fajny. Na nutellę nałożyłem dużą warstwę bitej śmietany.

Tata mówił mi, że to niezdrowe na zęby. Jestem w dwustu procentach pewien, że przeczytał to w Internecie. Jest trochę staromodny i uważa, że wszystko, co jest w Internecie to prawda. Pewnie się też stresuje, bo nie wie, jak wychowywać dzieci. Założę się, że gdybyś tu była, powiedziałabyś mu, że poradniki z Internetu nie zawsze mają rację. Albo, że nefilimom nie psują się zęby.

Castiel odwrócił się przodem do mnie i wpakował ostatni kęs gofra do ust. Wciąż był pobrudzony nutellą. Dean wybuchł śmiechem, gdy spojrzał na jego twarz.

,,Ale z ciebie ciamajda, Cassie!", jęknął wesoło. Wujek chyba nie wiedział, co zrobił. Uniósł nawet alulki. (Pamiętasz, co to alulki? To te skrzydełka na nadgarstku skrzydła. U mnie są złote, ale wujek ma je kruczo-czarne, jak całe skrzydła).

Odwróciłem kulturalnie wzrok, gdy Dean pochylił się nad Castielem i pocałował go w górną wargę. Nie czułem się zawstydzony w ich towarzystwie, ale wiedziałem, że to nie ładnie się gapić. (Gdybym ja się z kimś całował, nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś się na nas gapił).

Dean i Cas wciąż się całowali, gdy tata wszedł do kuchni. Był zaspany i trochę zdezorientowany (chociaż upiera się, że nie śpi), a jego piżama była pogięta. Chodził w za dużych koszulach Sama i krótkich spodenkach. (Wiesz jak wyglądał Nick? Wiem, że biologicznie jestem synem prezydenta. Nick - pierwsze naczynie taty - jest blondynem, trochę niższym od prezydenta. I ma brzuszek. I kilka siwych włosów. I zmarszczki na czole).

Ziewnął szeroko, prostując ręce nad głową i strzepując skrzydła. Instynktownie ziewnąłem zaraz po nim. Zasłoniłem usta ręką, żeby nie zarazić innych.

Tata prychnął, gdy w końcu spojrzał na parę. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł po mojej prawej.

,,Przestańcie się migdalić przed dzieciakiem", powiedział niby zdegustowany, ale nie wiem kogo próbował oszukać. Doskonale widziałem jego emocje. Castiel pewnie też je widział. Tata nawet nie starał się ukryć troski i miłości.

(Zastanawiam się, czy to naturalne dla aniołów. Miłość przychodzi im z taką łatwością, jak ludziom oddychanie. Zastanawiałem się też, czy ja również promieniuję tym uczuciem na kilometr, czy moja ludzka natura to przyćmiewa?).

Oczywiście Dean zaczął się kłócić, że niby on nic nie robi, że to wszystko pomówienia, albo że on jest niewinny. Czasami myślę, że oni się kłócą tylko po to, żeby nas rozśmieszyć. Już dawno nie widziałem prawdziwej nienawiści między nimi.

Wziąłem kolejnego gofra (czwartego, albo piątego) i szybko spryskałem go bitą śmietaną, póki jeszcze tata jest rozproszony. Niestety, on jest Archaniołem. Zabrał mi bitą śmietanę, nawet na mnie nie patrząc i nie przerywając rozmowy z Deanem.

Sam dołączył do nas po paru minutach. Przywitał się wesoło i usiadł obok Lucifera. Zabrał mu gofra, a jako podziękowanie cmoknął go w policzek. Tata jak zawsze rozproszył się na chwilę.

(Szósty gofer (gofr? Mamo, jak to się pisze?) był cały biały. Tata nie zdążył mi zabrać bitej śmietany na czas i tylko pogroził mi palcem już po fakcie. Pokazałem mu język. Wiesz, że mój język jest rozdwojony na końcówce, mamo? Chyba jeszcze nigdy ci o tym nie pisałem).

Śniadania z goframi należały do dorosłych. Ja rzadko się odzywałem, zajęty jedzeniem, albo obserwowaniem ich sprzeczek. Nie wiem, czy ich znałaś, mamo. Jeżeli nie, od razu byś ich polubiła. Winchesterowie są tacy śmieszni! Dean cały czas rzuca jakieś kąśliwe uwagi na każdy temat, a jego słowa potrafią rozbawić nawet tatę. Sam raczej siedzi cicho i tylko od czasu do czasu odpowiada coś bratu. Tata lubi stroić sceny, a to zazdrosnego kochanka, a to obrażonego bożka, albo zatroskanego ojca. Przy tobie też był taki postrzelony? Czasami mam wrażenie, że jest bardziej dziecinny ode mnie. 

Miałem pisać o Destielu (nazywamy ich tak w skrócie, a ani Dean, ani Cas się nie kłócą), a nie o domowym puchu. Zawsze w pewnym momencie wkrada mi się puch, zauważyłaś? Chyba jestem za bardzo emocjonalny.

Destiel dzieje się po gofrach. Zawsze, po tym, gdy tata wstanie, przeciągnie się jeszcze raz (,,Ah, te stare kości") (jakby to były jego kości), a Cas wstanie i pozbiera talerze. Dean i wujek zostają w kuchni, żeby posprzątać. Chciałem im pomóc, ale zawsze mnie wyganiają. Nie kłócę się. Nie chcę ich ograniczać.

Wiem, że zawsze, gdy wyjdziemy z kuchni, Dean myje talerze, a Castiel siedzi obok niego na blacie i je wyciera. Czasami rozmawiają, czasami siedzą w miłej ciszy, a od czasu do czasu flirtują, albo nawet się całują. To wtedy są jak stare, dobre małżeństwo.

Po śniadaniu, jest czas dla dorosłych. Tak jak teraz. Nie przeszkadzam im, bo rozumiem, że muszą mieć chwilę dla siebie, żeby się poprzytulać, pogadać o czymś nieistotnym, albo zaplanować, co będą robić cały dzień. Ja też muszę chwilę odpocząć po tym całym cukrze. Zazwyczaj piszę, jak pewnie zauważyłaś.

Siedzę i stukam ołówkiem w kartkę. Właściwie, napisałem już wszystko, co chciałem, ale jakoś tak ciężko mi zakończyć. O, wiem! Napiszę jeszcze jedną historię, dopóki mnie nie wołają...


	2. Samifer vs. zakupy

Tata jest okropny w byciu człowiekiem.

Nie wiem, czy robi to niespecjalnie, czy chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale czasami aż smutno na niego patrzeć.

Musiałem mu tłumaczyć, dlaczego musi zapłacić za zakupy. Za zakupy, rozumiesz?! Mam prawie dwa lata, a on pomagał stworzyć wszechświat. To bardzo niekomfortowe, gdy zachowuje się jak roczne dziecko.

Wiem, że nie miał kiedy nauczyć się tych wszystkich rzeczy. Ale... to trochę instynktowne, prawda? Przecież to nie tak, że ja się uczyłem. Niektóre rzeczy się wie, nawet nie wiadomo skąd.

Ale do rzeczy: pojechaliśmy na zakupy do Kansas, bo musieliśmy poważnie uzupełnić zapasy praktycznie wszystkiego. Castiel i Dean zostali w bunkrze. Odnawiali zaklęcia ochronne, czy coś.

Sam kierował, a tata siedział obok niego. Ja siedziałem na tylnym siedzeniu, pomiędzy nimi i wygłupiałem się z tatą. Słuchaliśmy na maksa _Imigrant Song_. Ja udawałem, że jestem piosenkarzem, a tata na zmianę albo walił w deskę rozdzielczą, czyli bębny, albo z ręki Sama robił gitarę. Powiedział mi, że kiedyś był w zespole.

,,Chwilę przed twoim poczęciem", wyjaśnił mi, gdy spytałem go o to. Przyciszył radio i odwrócił się przez ramię, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Uśmiechał się. ,,Te półgłówki zabrały mi Nicka i musiałem improwizować", zachichotał, wskazując palcem Sama.

Sam złapał go za palec i pociągnął go zaczepnie.

,,Całe życie improwizujesz", odpysknął. Tata znowu go kujnął w ramię, tym razem drugą ręką.

,,I czyja to niby jest wina?"

Wiesz, mamo, nigdy nie widziałem ciebie i Lucifera, gdy byliście razem. Nie wiem, jak z tobą żartował i nie chcę go o to pytać. Mimo to wiem, że od zawsze kochał tylko Sama. Byli dosłownie dla siebie stworzeni. To chyba tylko dlatego się jeszcze nie pozabijali.

,,Ej, kiddo", powiedział nagle tata, chcąc zwrócić moją uwagę. Bardzo rzadko nazywał mnie Jack, ale to ci za chwilę wyjaśnię, bo zapomnę, co dokładnie do mnie wtedy powiedział: ,,Urodziłeś się w maju, prawda? Za tydzień będą twoje urodziny?"

Odpowiedziałem twierdząco. (Gdy to mówił, rzeczywiście było tydzień przed moimi urodzinami). Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie pamiętał. Myślałem, że dla kogoś, kto jest nieśmiertelny urodziny nie są ważne.

Tata odwrócił się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Kolor jego oczu jest chyba odzwierciedleniem jego łaski, wiesz? Ja mam je takie same, niebieskie, z błękitnym kółkiem wokół źrenicy. (Gdy używam mocy, są pomarańczowo-złote, jak moje pióra na pokrywach). Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

,,Wybierzesz sobie cokolwiek będziesz chciał jako prezent, okey?", zapytał spokojnie, jakby dyktował mi listę zakupów. Nie powiem, że się nie zdziwiłem. Dean zawsze mówił, że nie mogę wydawać pieniędzy w błoto. Nie mamy ich nieskończoną ilość.

Powiedziałem mu to, a on tylko się zaśmiał.

,,Kto jest twoim ojcem, ja, czy Dean?", zapytał wesoło. Wyciągnął rękę i poczochrał mi włosy. Stuknął mnie lekko w nos. ,,Jeżeli nie znajdziesz nic ciekawego, polecę z tobą gdzieś indziej".

,,Wow, Luci, bo sobie pomyślę, że ktoś cię podmienił", dogryzł mu Sam. Tata wzruszył ramionami. Odwrócił się przodem do niego.

,,Naprawdę muszę być podmieniony, żeby być miły dla syna?", zapytał, chyba nie dosłownie tak, ale o to mu chodziło. Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. ,,Jakbyś był ojcem, wiedziałbyś co mam na myśli", dodał jeszcze.

To było miłe z jego strony. Co prawda często mówił, że jestem jego ulubieńcem, ale jakoś nigdy nad tym nie myślałem. Nie jestem jedynym dzieckiem Lucifera - w końcu jest Diabłem i żył setki tysięcy lat - poza mną są jeszcze Książęta Piekła, Siedem Grzechów Głównych (grzeszki, jak ich nazywa w skrócie) i parędziesiąt demonów, których imion nawet nie znam. Mogę się założyć, że tylko moje urodziny tata pamięta. Lubię to sobie tłumaczyć tym, że to dlatego, że bliżej mi do anioła, niż demona.

A teraz wracając do imienia. (Przecież nie będę opisywać ci drogi do Kansas). Tata rzadko mówi na mnie Jack. Najczęściej zastępuje to zwykłym ,,kiddo". Nie spytałem go o to nigdy wprost, ale trochę powęszyłem. Okazało się, że Sam zna na to ciekawą odpowiedź.

Wiesz, że Lucifer - zanim upadł - nazywał się Samael. No i okazało się, że jeszcze w Ogrodzie taki młody Samael bardzo chciał mieć syna. Podobno kochałby go całym sobą, stworzyłby go na swój obraz i wychowałby go na silnego, wolnego anioła. Słyszałem, że chciał go nazwać Sael, jako skrócona wersja jego imienia.

Tak naprawdę tata nie był przy moim porodzie. Nie czułem go też, gdy zerkałem przez twoje oczy na świat. Jak myślisz, czy gdyby do ciebie przyszedł i poprosił, żebyście nazwali mnie Jack Sael, miałbym dwa imiona?

Wrócę do zakupów, bo to jest ważniejsze. Pojechaliśmy do galerii, tej dużej, z windami i ruchomymi schodami. Tata boi się wind, więc wszędzie albo wjeżdżaliśmy na schodach, albo lataliśmy. Sam się na nas zdenerwował, bo raz go nie wzięliśmy ze sobą i musiał przejść pół sklepu, zanim nas znalazł.

Tata obiecał mi kupić wszystko, co tylko sobie zapragnę. Pociągnąłem go za rękę do sklepu zoologicznego.

Dean jest uczulony na sierść, więc nigdy tak naprawdę nie mogliśmy mieć zwierzątka. Teraz też się nie szykowałem, że jakiegokolwiek kupię. Mimo to, chciałem chociaż na nie popatrzeć.

To śmieszne, gdy rozumiesz co zwierzęta mówią. Tata powiedział, że to taki specjalny dar od niego. Podobno nie każdy anioł potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. Tata opiekował się nimi w Ogrodzie, więc musiał znać ich język.

Najpierw obejrzałem gady, rybki i papugi. Jeden ptak zaciekawił się moimi skrzydłami. Był taki duży, biały, z pióropuszem na głowie (kakadu - sprawdziłem później). Rozłożył szeroko skrzydła i uniósł pióropusz. Zaskrzeczał głośno, pytając z podnieceniem, czy jestem jego mamą. Odpowiedziałem, że nie. Również rozłożyłem skrzydła.

Na koniec poszliśmy do małych ssaków. Mamo, te króliczki! Jakie one były mięciutkie i puchate! Jeden nawet uniósł ucho, gdy mnie zobaczył. Tata i Sam chodzili za mną i również podziwiali zwierzęta.

Prawie kupiliśmy króliczka o ślicznym biało-brązowym futerku. Tata już podnosił rękę, żeby zawołać sprzedawcę.

Wtedy go usłyszałem. Wołał mnie gdzieś z lewej strony. ,,Ej, dzieciak! Dzieciak! Półptak! Ty dziwaku! Spójrz na mnie!", piszczał i szczekał. Skakał po klatce jak szalony, chcąc zwrócić moją uwagę.

Kucnąłem przy jego klatce i spytałem, czego chce. Odpowiedział, że planuje wielką ucieczkę i potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

,,Powiedz temu większemu półptakowi, żeby zagadał sprzedawcę", rozkazał mi, stając na tylnych nogach. Wyglądał trochę jak wiewiórka, albo świnka morska z długim ogonem. Był cały czarny, oprócz jednej malutkiej białej plamki na palcach przedniej lewej łapki.

,,To mój tata. Jesteśmy aniołami", uświadomiłem go. Zwierzak wytarł nos łapką.

,,Zarąbiście", prychnął, a ja się zaśmiałem. ,,A teraz zagadaj sprzedawcę!"

Później dowiedziałem się, że to był szynszyl. ,,Najbardziej wredny z całego miotu", skarżył się sprzedawca, gdy go próbował złapać. Powiedziałem szynszylowi, że jak będzie grzeczny, to go kupię. Od razu się uspokoił.

Tata zgodził się na szynszyla bez wahania. Chyba też go polubił. Całą drogę do domu nazywał go ,,szczurem", a szynszyl mówił na niego ,,półptak". Ja zostałem ,,ziomkiem". Nawet Sam (,,normal") wdał się w pogawędkę ze zwierzakiem. Posłusznie tłumaczyłem mu każde słowo.

Nazwałem go Ponurak. Fajne imię, prawda mamo? Tak jak Piekielny Ogar, tylko jest dużo mniejszy i bardziej puchaty! Teraz siedzi na biurku obok mojej ręki i wącha kartki. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz je zje. Czasami coś je, żeby się ze mną podrażnić.

No mówiłem...! Wybacz, mamo, ale będziesz miała nadgryziony róg. Tamto słowo to ,,zwrócić", tylko Ponurak odgryzł kilka liter. Muszę go chyba nakarmić, bo zaczął na mnie szczekać.

O, Dean woła na obiad...


	3. Drużyna Wolnej Woli 2.0 i pół vs. kino

Wszystkiego najlepszego, Jack! Yay...

Oficjalnie skończyłem dwa lata i wolno mi wszystko. (W ogólne nic mi nie wolno! Lucifer naczytał się tych bzdur w Internecie i twierdzi, że pełnoletni będę za szesnaście lat. Sam upiera się, że nie mogę dostać jeszcze własnego pistoletu. Castiel mówi, że jestem jeszcze za mały na lot nad Atlantykiem, a Dean jest najgorszy, bo się z tym wszystkim zgadza! Wyobrażasz to sobie?! Dam sobie lotki wyrwać, że jakbyś mieszkała z nami, powiedziałabyś co o nich myślisz i pozwoliła mi wypić chociaż piwo!).

Dobra, nieważne, przecież nie będę ci się teraz skarżył. W ogóle złe emocje mogą trafić do Nieba? Odczytujesz je? Zamazują się gdzieś po drodze?

Nieważne.

Wiesz co zrobili na moje urodziny? Pewnie wiesz, bo w tytule to napisałem... Zabrali mnie do kina! Super, nie? Na Krainę Lodu! Kupili mi popcorn i colę, i nawet taką fajną paczkę żelków. Ludzie się na nas śmiesznie patrzyli, bo pewnie rzadko widzą rodzinę z dwoma tatusiami i dzieckiem, już nie mówiąc o czterech tatusiach i nastolatku. Ignorowaliśmy ich. Jesteśmy w tym mistrzami.

Tata i Castiel pierwszy raz byli w prawdziwym kinie. Cały czas trajkotali do siebie. Podniecali się bardziej niż ja! Sam zjadł mi kilka żelków, gdy nie patrzyłem. Uderzyłem go żartobliwie po palcach, a on mi pokazał język. Podchwycił ten trick od taty, jestem tego pewny.

Dean wcale nie płakał, gdy Elsa pokłóciła się z siostrą. Tata nie chował się za popcornem, gdy Hans okazał się być zły. Sam co chwila śmiał się jak łoś na haju. Chyba byłem jedynym dorosłym w towarzystwie.

Po kinie pojechaliśmy na lody. Jako, że byłem już duży i odpowiedzialny, tata pozwolił mi kupić cztery gałki. Cztery! Słyszysz, mamo, bardzo dobrze o mnie dba, prawda? Jest super!

Wziąłem słony karmel, gumę balonową, takiego śmiesznego kwasielca i znowu słony karmel. Tata kupił też lody Samowi. Musiałem odciągnąć Castiela i Deana za rękę, udając że coś zobaczyłem, żeby Sam mógł szybko pocałować tatę. Trzymali się za ręce, gdy do nich wróciliśmy. Wiesz, że Sam ma prawie dwa metry? Tata wyglądał śmiesznie, gdy sięgał mu tylko do brody.

(Nie zwracaj uwagi na tę plamę na kartce. To tylko słony karmel, piszę teraz w samochodzie i trochę trzęsie.).

(O, tata mówi, że spali dzisiaj kartki razem ze mną. Widzisz, gdy palimy kartki? Dostajesz tylko wiadomość?).

(Tata mówi, że prawdopodobnie dostajesz tylko wiadomość. Nie wierzę mu. O, pokazał mi język! Ale dziwak, on ma go rozdwojonego prawie do połowy. A teraz chcę zabrać mi...

Zabrał mi długopis. Tak, to serduszko jest od niego. Chyba ci dziękuje, ale nie wiem, bo teraz na mnie nie patrzy i udaje, że znalazł coś fajnego za oknem).

Dean powiedział, że po lodach ma dla mnie niespodziankę. Za nic nie chce mi powiedzieć gdzie jedziemy, ale chyba się domyślam. Już dwa razy minęliśmy znak z napisem ,,zoo" i jak na razie jedziemy w tamtym kierunku. Byłaś kiedyś w zoo? Może spalę kilka zdjęć razem z kartkami. Zdjęcia docierają do Nieba?

Stanęliśmy. Jesteśmy pod zoo! Wow! Chyba powinienem mówić na głos moje emocje, ale chwilowo chcę je do ciebie napisać.

Jesteśmy w zoo, mamo! Mam już dwa lata i tata zabrał naszą rodzinę do zoo!

Muszę uciekać, bo Dean zagroził, że mnie zamknie w Impali i sami pójdą. Chyba nie dopiszę nic więcej, bo nie wyrobię się przed północą. Za miesiąc szczegółowo opowiem ci cały wypad!

Aaa! Podniósł na mnie kluczyki! Doczytasz się?...

Do usłyszenia w kolejną pełnię! ~♥


End file.
